Introduced for the 4G network, control and user plane separation is at the essence of the future 5G mobile network architecture. As a session is first established with the control plane, the selection of a user plane function is an important function. Selection of a user plane function is performed by the control plane element based on various information including location, service, capabilities and load. Some of this information (e.g., load) typically involves feedback between the two components.